CatGhost 10 Reunion/General
'CatGhost 10 Reunion '''is the tenth episode of the ''Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on May 5th, 2019 as the second episode of the Portal Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game Leak. In this episode, two new characters join the main trio. Synopsis The episode begins with Naarah being woken up to the sounds of barking. She gets up, and sees that a blue bird was the one responsible for the barking. Curious, Naarah asks where it came from, while it keeps on barking. She then laughs from the barking, and calls it cute. Naarah proceeds to name it, but as she decides a name for the bird, the ground starts shaking. Meanwhile, Gideon, separated from Naarah and Elon, wakes up to the sound of a bird chirping. A portal appears from the ground, and Bethany appears from it in a serpent form. Amused, Gideon compliments Bethany's portal. Bethany starts tickling Gideon, and the two start talking about how much they like each other. Elon wakes up alone, finding herself in the middle of a blizzard and back to her original cat form. Freezing, she quickly takes refuge inside a wagon. Elon discovers two frozen bodies huddled together inside the wagon, but pays not much attention to them. She closes the door, lies down, and goes back to sleep. Gideon wakes up again, with Bethany sleeping beside him. He goes on to express how he feels content and happy with everything, but reminds himself that he may be getting too comfortable. Bethany wakes up, and says that she can bring him happiness. She goes back to the inside of her portal. After a while, she tosses back a box for Gideon. The box opens itself, revealing a stick figure. Naarah plays with the bird for a while, when suddenly the bird's eyes turn into the Skinwalker's eyes. Naarah immediately gets worried and asks if it's okay. The bird's voice changes and speaks, talking about how it wanted to reward Naarah for helping it for a long time. Naarah asks what the reward is. The bird promises that it "will make them like you". It instructs Naarah to pick up a dagger nearby them. Naarah hesitates and tells it that she cannot do this. The bird tells her that after this request, it will never ask anything from her again. Naarah persists, expressing how she doesn't want to do it. The bird mentions that she made a promise. Because of that, she must do it. The bird chants "Do it!". She looks around and sees Gideon, Elon, and herself, each with the Skinwalker's face, chanting as well. Pressured, she finally lunges the dagger onto the bird. Blood splatters onto her, and everything around her including herself turns into black and white. Bethany peeks out from a tree, revealing that she was watching Naarah the whole time. The credits show and the episode ends. Companion game Main article: ''Leak The game ''Leak accompanies CatGhost 10. In it, Elon and Naarah can be seen sitting at a campfire, before suddenly getting chased by several busts. The player then assumes control as Elon as she runs away with Naarah, while dodging several obstacles. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes to feature official subtitles, which are used to transcribe Bethany's "beeping". * The shape formed by the sticks in the box that Beth throws out of the portal closely resembles a Native American symbol for "woman"https://www.warpaths2peacepipes.com/native-american-symbols/woman-symbol.htm. Gallery See also: ''Category:CatGhost 10 Reunion images'' Cg10 wake.png|Azule trying to wake up Naarah. Cg10 hellothere.png|Naarah greeting Azule. Cg10 fren.png|Naarah and Azule. Cg10 birddog.png|Close-up of Azule. Cg10 gideon sleeping.png|Gideon, sleeping. Cg10 beth emerges.png|Beth emerges from a portal. Cg10 tickle.png|Bethany cuddling Gideon. Cg10 WAWAWA.png|"I love you so much!" Cg10 wagon.png|Elon and the wagon. Cg10 wagon elon.png|Elon, getting up. Cg10 frozen.png|The frozen people in the wagon. Cg10 wagon inside.png|Elon looking around in the wagon. Cg10 elon sleeping.png|Going back to sleep. Cg10 sun.png|Something appears in the sun. Cg10 sun enhanced.png|Ditto, image enhanced. Cg10 sleep.png|Gideon and Bethany sleeping. Cg10 toocomfy.png|Gideon getting "a little too comfortable" Cg10 box.png|The box that Beth throws out of her portal. Cg10 boxopen.png|Ditto, open. Cg10 happy.png|Naarah playing with Azule. Cg10 skinwalker.png|Azule suddenly changes. Cg10 youokay.png|Naarah getting worried. Cg10 walker speaks.png|The Skinwalker begins speaking. Cg10 blade.png|The knife that Naarah must pick up. Cg10 cantdothis.png|Naarah hesitates. Cg10 scary trio.png|Skinwalker-possessed versions of the main trio. Cg10 scary gideon.png|Close-up of Gideon Cg10 scary elon.png|Close-up of Elon. Cg10 azule.png|Close-up of Azule. Cg10 blood.png|Naarah, after stabbing Azule. Cg10 whathaveidone.png|Realizing what she has done. Cg10 peep.png|Beth, hiding behind a tree. Cg10 credits.png|End credits. References